User talk:Alois-pyon
Interviews with Law __TOC__ IG I'll do them ^_^ Just cus you've been such an awesome contributor . 14:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Pic I hope you like it :P. 01:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Lol. You should do the blushing Emoticon more often, it looks cute on you :P. Anyways, do you need the whole page or just a part of it? By the way, you are very hard. Keep it up ;< <-----Boss Emoticon!!! ;D 13:10, July 30, 2012 (UTC) O_O I can't wait to see you working hard O_O . 15:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) You know where to find it ;). 19:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Alo!!!!! I was rushing so I couldn't find any good ones >.< I will look more carefully when I have some time off >.< But these are two good pics I found: If I find any other good ones we can open a profile picture change discussion :P. 02:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like em. I still hate them though. . 15:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rizza, what happened to your FB address?It shows me that it doesnt exist any more and when I found another one that I though its yours and I tried to add you, I got no response. ~~Nii-chan Work Alo!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry . I've been slacking this whole month >.< I was waiting for my first paycheck! And guess what, I got it Now I can finally finish Rave and get on to the serious work :P. Hey Alo ^_^ Are you okay? I haven't seen you around for a while :/ I just wanted to know if you were doing okay :D. 01:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome to hear that you're doing fine And school comes first, remember that :D. 11:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Arc I only have a few mins >.< But if you're online head to the chat ^.^ 11:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Lmao...I don't even know how to answer your big question >.< Ummmm, just use the manga :D Since the anime never finished and the wiki decided that we will only use manga info :D. Does this asnwer your question? And if your having trouble with the format(how to set it up), look at the way we do them in the FT wiki. 22:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC) News U mean delete the pages? And move them to where >.>? I made that place already :/ But I never see you online >.< So....you know the rest. 18:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Images Alo ^_^ Remember that you told told me to place the images in their galleries when you upload them? Well, I don't have a problem with that but can you please place the "Images of (Character)" category when you upload the pics :P. You can do it with the CI template I made or by going to the "Add Category" thing at the bottom and typing in the characters' name ^.^ 20:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tally Sure ^-^ Firstly, you didn't answer the question I asked you >.< Remember this? Secondly, look at the what I did to the template. See how I added the 1''' at the end for the next month :D well, it will be the same for this month, August, just with a '''2 at the end. And so on. :/ Then come here put a |- at the end of the last month's tally, like I already did, and then add the names of the members with an equal sign after them. And then you just add up the edels and put the number only! :P. Got it? . 20:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS Congrats, you've gotten Member of the Month! Here's your badge. 22:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Arcs I went to the Naruto wiki just to make sure I know what you mean, but I don't see anything different from the way we do it over at the FT wiki :/ The only thing I see is that they don't use a template to place a main pic and to give some small info, like the number of chapters. But what you can do, since you wrote them yourself, is copy the manga chapter summary and paste it in the arc page! And place the "needs help" category so that later on someone that knows how to reference, like myself, can handle that part =P. 15:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry >.< I had to get back to work >.> Can you show me an example of what you're talking about, work on it on your working space(Sandbox) >.< I saw what you wrote on the chat ....And it was really short, for an arc page :/. 15:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) All I don't really know how to explain the IG thing.... Gomen T^T And as for Shuda and the template, go right ahead. One last thing, you started all of my jobs for the Manga Summary P . I thought we were doing it the project way -*Gives Alo his back* Poosya and Rugar were first shown in chapter 3, not 8. Why did you take my jobs, Alo . 17:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it :P And to tell you the truth, I think the edels/jewels/money and everything related to it, is what breaks up the wiki >.< but it helps people work faster :P So it can be a good thing and a bad thing =). Anyways, don't worry about it ;D. Did I tell you about how much I love my new sexy laptop ;D? 02:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Give me a sec >.< :D. 02:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Lmao. Well, "a lot, a lot, a lot, a lot" Go check something over there >.<. 02:58, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Gomen T^T But that's one idea I will have to give the "no, no" to T^T. 14:31, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Pages Hey Alo I was thinking about something. I like your idea of finishing all of the small pages ;D So, for now, lets forget about the project way. But lets keep in mind that only one person can work on one page >.< Do you thing this will work?....I left you a message up there..... 14:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir... I'll work on some other minor characters then... 14:51, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, Nii-chan here, I am sorry to reply so late to the message you left on my talk page on FT wiki, but I was not home at all during the last weeks...now...I cant believe it...so we're truly not going to talk any more?To be honest....I am a bit devastated...I will sure miss you a lot, since I am already missing you. ~~Nii-chan Opinion Alo can you tell me what you think about my little idea of having the profile picture from both the Manga and Anime? >. Sorry about the cropping ( _ _) I'm not so good with cropping anime pics >.>. 02:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Herro Lucky you ur an admin here AND SHAME ON U FOR CALLING URSELF AN IDIOT I'm the only idiot there is XD 21:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'm here to stay i was dodging a page Mega wanted me to do XD 03:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I didn't see you in chat today >.< 04:45, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I am still waiting you to reply to my message... ~~Nii-chan Wow...I am...really...speechless...you really showed me how much of a failure I can be...and thats a good thing right now... I am deeply sorry for everything wrong I did to you...and I guess...I dont have the right to ask for a second chance from you...especially after the last lines...I really dont know what to do any more, I mean my hate for myself just started to grow more after this since I was too stupid to keep an amazing person like you to my side. Again, I dont think I have a way to really apologize for everything...but I am curious of just one little thing, am I the only person you didnt add on your FB account? >_>, I mean, you created it to get rid of me? I kinda want an answer for that...after that...I dont think I will bother you again, or at least I wont bother you for a very long time so we might start from 0 at some point in the future. Oh, and something I forgot, dont worry, I wont tell this to anyone...I stopped complaining to everyone since I realized its wrong, so there are only a few people I tell my problems to. ~~As you requested, Zoro-san Chat Alo I will be in the chat till 11 Pm :P I can get on 2morrow, if I don't see you 2day, around 4 Pm - 11 Pm Which will be 4 Am - 11 Am for you :P 02:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Long Time Alois!!!!!!!!!!! I miss you shooo mega-much T^T I was wondering if you were okay >.< I left you a few messages, but I got no reply from you( _ _) Then I got really worried :P I decided to stay in the chat for a whole day, with my ipod, to see if you would come in :(. But never mind that, glad to see you're okay ;D And I understand you, my school starts 2morrow ( _ _) and real life is more important than wiki life :P Anyways, good luck with your studies! And see you around. Also, we got a new helper ;D I don't know his/her gender....So i'll call him/her... "him/her," for now >.< Nice to see you again . 00:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Online Sorry Alo >.< My last class ends at 11:54 and I get home around 12:30 >.< I will be free the whole weekend though! Tell me whenever you are online so we can talk about your ideas :P. 16:46, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Relationships Alois~ I was thinking about something. The relationship section seems to be the section that consumes more time, since you have to look around in all of the chapters that hint a relationship with those two characters, referencing and finding some good pics to add next to the paragraphs. I was thinking about making a team like the Fairy Tail Wiki's Relación Seis, but we will pick a different name :P However we should leave this for when you complete all of the chapter summaries and when we start giving the character pages our full attention. What do you think? 00:38, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Superb . Don't worry about the name. We can list a few when the time is right ;D Ummmm, Lets talk about something else :D Have you been reading Fairy tail >.>? 18:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ideas Sounds splendid, Alo! But, of course, I do have a few questions and concerns, nothing big though. I will take Aang's page as an example, long summary O_O'. It's very similar to what we do here, history, personality, synopsis, abilities, ect. My only question is, are you suggesting that we create a separate page for every arc that character appears in? The thing that I don't like about that is that I understand why they do it; long summaries, but we try to keep it as short as plausible. Something like Galein Musica's page, Niebel's page and Georco's page. Another thing is, I went over there and I was completely lost >.< I didn't know what was what. I mean, one arc....they make it look like an Arc summary o_O. I do like the way they do things, I have no problem with that, but it's a bit confusing :S. I like the ideas of tabs, that idea really caught my full attention, though. Do you mean something similar to what they use in the OP wiki and FT wiki? Something like this: I'll explain what goes in every tab as I look at the OP wiki and some stuff at the FT wiki, tell me if this is what you meant by having tabs :P. The introduction will have the character's little summary; like, "Elie is a girl who, having lost her memories, travels with Haru Glory in search for them" Though we will have to make that longer, which I like. And it will also have the appearance section. The Personality and History tab is very self-explanatory. Synopsis will contain the character's summary, battle links, quotes and anything else that belongs there. Abilities and Powers is another very self-explanatory tab, as well as the Relationships tab. The Misc. tab will have information that the normal online readers that does not buy the volumes will see. The only thing that bothers me is, in the OP wiki they only use this for the main characters, due to the extremely lengthy summary. Do you think we should use the tabs only for those characters with long pages or just the main characters? I like the tab idea cuz it makes the pages load way faster. When you are ready to send me a reply, use Galein's page as example for the tabs idea; tell me if that page should use tabs or if it shouldn't. Sorry for the long message >.< But I just want to clear things up before we do anything ;D. And those categories can be added ;D/ Now, about Fairy Tail; FU Hiro!!!!! >.< That part when Jellal grabbed Erza's boobs and said soft.... LMFAO!!!!! Finally, we see progress ;D I was a bit mad cuz you now I am a total Kagura-obsessed fan boy and there was no Kagura >.< I sho wanted to see here wearing a swimming suit The past chapters were total shit....Sting and Rogue were portrayed as the characters that would give the main characters, even with , a difficult battle. Bacchus.....I have nothing to say....At first he was really cool then he turned into a bitch and now he keeps losing every battle :/! Team Quatro Puppy.....They're just there to take up space. The other teams are okay. Minerva though, I wanna kill her Did u see what she did to poor Lucy >..< I really dunno >.< Like I said, I do like the tab idea :S Let me think about it >.< 11:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Final After one whole day I decided that I think the tabs should only be used for the four main characters and some of the characters, like Lucia, that have long pages T^T Sorry Alo >.< I just think that some pages don't need tabs. The reason why I like the tabs is cuz of the way it makes long pages load faster >.< Hope you're okay with that T^T. 18:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it ;D As my right hand woman you have the right to share your ideas. And you weren't being bossy at all ^_^ Hey, I don't mean to get into your business but, did you handle your problem with Zoro? >.< 14:34, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I am sho Soweeee Alo >.< I didn't see your message T^T I was trying to see if the add had something to do with the whole white space at the top T^T Gomen T^T. 03:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Main Page Yeah, it did look a bit to the left and I was going to try to make it centered today... however, Mega already changed it and made exactly the same as Fairy Tail Wiki's main page... 12:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Pages *Looks at Reli's message* Gomen T^T I didn't know what else to do >.< Ahem, Alo that looks awesome but most of the characters did not reach the anime. And the only big difference from the Anime and manga is the intro arc. In the manga, Haru begins his journey in Garage Island. Whilst in the anime, he looks for Plue and finds Elie. Same thing with Elie, she comes in too soon >.< And that's pretty much the only thing that does not go hand in hand with the manga :P. But Mega likes the "collapsible" idea :3 Lets try that one out ;D. 16:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Alo-chan take a look at Galein Musica's page. Look at the synopsis and tell me if you like it :p. If you don't, we can just do it your way =). 20:15, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Cute little stalker No prob. I stalk pages too ^_^' And my favs are Yamamoto, Reborn, Lambo, Ryohei, Bianchi, I-Pin, Hibari (so so), Fuuta can be an awesome little brother :3. No specific order >.<. And lets see if this changes >:D I was watching it >.< It took my 2 days, almost 3, to get to episode 25 @_@ But now i'm reading it :p I am in chapter 101 >:D. Did you see Galein's page? -.- I asked you something >.<. 00:54, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Aye >:D Reborn's already one of my tops. Anyways, how are you doing Alo? I't been a while since we had a normal, non-work related conversation :P Hope everythin' is okay with you ^_^ 01:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Busy, busy, busy. School just started for me, I gotta start applying for college, something I should've started doing during the summer ( _ _), the Fairy Tail wiki isn't that much of a "hand full," cuz we have lot of contributors over there :P The Rave wiki does keep me busy though, something good ^_^. I have a few *small* exams coming up next week. The good thin' is that I only got 5 classes this year :3 So I come out of school at 11:45Am :D!!! Alo!!!!! >:D It has been raining since yesterday here >:D!!!!! Mega happy ^-^ I hope it snows soon, too :). Anyways, I feel like we should come up with some method that will help/make us work faster. At least get most of the characters pages done by this summer, June, any ideas or suggestions, my idea/suggestions right hand =)? 01:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Changes I like it the way Reli did it too, but the blank space at the top was annoying me >.< But I decided to change it to that cuz I'm not focusing on the main page right now >>.<< We can always change it later =) And yeah, the new changes are awesome :P. 02:02, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I was trying to handle something at the FT wiki. Anyways, it seems like the width has to be of 100% ( ._.) Some how, we have to make it so that the Synopsis reaches a little below the info box >.< 02:36, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Introduction Long introductions are fine. And I agree with the other message u sent me ^_^ Awesome work ^_^ 16:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Alo~ I just remembered that I was thinking about make the introductions longer cuz I thought we were going to use tabs, like the OP wiki :S So don't worry about the long introduction~ Sorry 'bout that >.< 18:14, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Passing by Hey Alo just checking in, making sure everything is good with you =) Haven't seen you here editing or sending me messages in a while ;(. Hope everything is fine. 04:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC)